Auch ein Dumbledore kann sich mal irren
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Eine Hogwarts-Schülerin hat so ihre Probleme mit Verwandlungen. Sie übt heimlich alleine. Das kann doch nicht gut gehen ...


Lord_Slytherin

**Auch ein Dumbledore kann sich mal irren**

Miny, wie sie von ihren Freunden immer genannt wurde, saß auf einem Sessel in der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und studierte zum wer-weiß-wievielten Mal ihr Verwandlungsbuch. Sie verstand das einfach nicht. Wenn Professor Dumbledore etwas vormachte, sah das immer so einfach aus, aber wenn sie es nachmachen wollte, entstand aus den toten Gegenständen nie ein richtiges Tier. Alle anderen in ihrer Klasse konnten schon seit Monaten richtig echt aussehende Tiere entstehen lassen, sogar Daniel, der bis vor 1½ Jahren nichtmal gewusst hatte, daß es Zauberei wirklich gab. Genauer gesagt war Daniel in Verwandlung sogar der Jahrgangsbeste. Miny schlug das Buch wütend zu. Woran lag es nur, daß sie einfach keine vernünftige Verwandlung schaffte? In anderen Fächern hatte sie doch keine solchen Probleme! Zaubertränke war ihr Lieblingsfach. Da bekam sie jeden Trank beim 1. Versuch hin. Auch in Verteidigung war sie recht gut. Sogar in Zauberkunst, was doch eigentlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Verwandlung hatte, war sie nicht schlecht. Nur in Verwandlung war sie die absolute Niete. Am Lehrer konnte es nicht liegen; Professor Dumbledore war eigentlich sogar der netteste von allen ihren Lehrern. Miny seufzte. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sie noch von der Schule fliegen, weil sie das Klassenziel nicht erreichte. Was würden ihre Verwandten dazu sagen? Sie wäre die Schande der ganzen Familie.

Miny sah sich um. Dort drüben saß Daniel zusammen mit ein paar anderen Jungs aus ihrer Klasse. Sollte sie ihn nochmal fragen? Langsam machte sie sich damit doch lächerlich. Miny atmete tief durch und ging zu Daniel hinüber. „Hallo, Daniel! Hast du mal ein paar Minuten Zeit?"

Daniel blickte auf. „Kommt d'rauf an wozu." Aber er lächelte freundlich.

Miny kam sich irgendwie dumm vor, so vor den Jungs zu stehen. Sie blickte sich um. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt stand ein unbenutzter Stuhl. Sie griff sich diesen schnell und setzte sich Daniel gegenüber. „Kannst du mir das mit der Verwandlung in Tiere nochmal erklären? Ich kapier' das einfach nicht."

„Das hab' ich dir doch schon ein paar Mal erklärt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dir da noch erklären könnte. Wieso fragst du nicht mal Dumbledore?"

„Hab' ich doch schon. Der Professor hat sich gestern Abend sogar ganze 2 Stunden Zeit genommen, mit mir zu üben. Er sagt, meine Zauberstabbewegungen und die Aussprache der Formeln würden stimmen. Er meint, daß es nur daran liegen kann, daß ich mir das Tier nicht genau genug vorstelle. – Oder daß ich die Verwandlung aus irgendeinem Grund innerlich nicht wirklich will."

Daniel und seine Freunde blickten sie fragend an.

„Natürlich will ich! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich das endlich schaffen will."

„Und was soll ich dir dann erklären?", fragte Daniel mit einem etwas verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich dachte, du könntest mir mal genau beschreiben, wie du dir das jeweilige Tier vorstellst."

„Hm … Ich stelle mir das Tier einfach vor. So genau wie ich kann eben. Also nicht nur einfach 'ne Maus, sondern wie der Kopf aussieht, die Ohren, die Füße und alles eben … Verstehst du, was ich meine? Alle Details, die ich über Mäuse weiß, stelle ich mir vor."

Miny dachte nach. „Das mache ich doch auch. Aber du hast ja schon oft gesehen, was bei mit 'rauskommt: Entweder sieht das Tier oben wie eine Maus aus, ist unten aber noch aus Glas, oder es sieht aus wie ein graues Wollknäuel, oder es verwandelt sich nach ein paar Sekunden von ganz alleine in das zurück, was es vorher war. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was ich falsch mache. – Nichtmal Dum bledore scheint das zu verstehen.", fügte sie seufzend hinzu.

Daniel dachte nach. „Wieso versuchst du nicht mal, irgendwas in ein Tier zu verwandeln, daß du wirklich in allen Details kennst? Das du besser als eine Maus, oder was wir sonst so im Unterricht machen sollen, kennst. Vielleicht klappt es ja dann."

Miny seufzte und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Winken von Daniel. Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging betrübt durch die Gänge der Schule. Was sollte sie nur noch machen? Das 12-jährige Mädchen setzte sich in einem einsamen Gang auf ein Fensterbrett, zog die Beine an den Körper und blickte nachdenklich hinaus. Hatten Dumbledore und Daniel etwa wirklich Recht? Lag es wirklich nur daran, daß sie die Tiere einfach nicht genau genug kannte, um sie sich richtig vorzustellen? Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie nie viel Zeit damit verbracht, irgendwelche Tiere zu beobachten. Aber da gab es eine Ausnahme: ihre Katze Stripes! Wenn das Problem wirklich bei der genauen Kenntnis des Tieres lag, dann musste sie ein Verwandlungsziel ganz bestimmt schaffen: ein genaues Abbild ihrer eigenen Katze.

Miny schwang sich vom Fensterbrett herunter. Was war eigentlich in den Räumen in diesem Gang? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Miny probierte einfach die nächstbeste Tür. Natürlich war sie verschlossen. Aber jetzt wollte sie etwas versuchen. Deshalb probierte sie einfach die nächsten Türen, und schon bei der 4. hatte sie Glück. Sie sah in den Raum hinein. Offensichtlich diente er als Abstellkammer, in der viele altertümliche Möbelstücke gelagert wurden, aber das störte Miny nicht. Da hatte sie wenigstens genügend Rohmaterial für ihre Versuche.

Miny wählte einen alten schäbigen Stuhl aus und stellte diesen auf eine freie Fläche. Tief durch atmend zog sie ihren Zauberstab und versuchte schnell nochmal die Bewegung. Dann richtete sie den Stab auf den Stuhl und sprach die Zauberformel betont gründlich aus, während sie die Bewegung ausführte. Dabei stellte sie sich ihre Stripes in den allen Details vor, die ihr einfielen: die Struktur des seidigen, gestreiften Fells, die grünen Augen, das Gebiss mit seinen spitzen, relativ großen Fangzähnen, die spitzen Krallen und den langen Schwanz, einfach alles. Ihre Augen streiften in Gedanken über den ganzen majestätischen Körper des Tieres.

Plötzlich hörte Miny ein Fauchen, das nicht so ganz wie das ihrer Katze klang. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, die sie vor lauter Konzentration geschlossen hatte. Vor ihr saß keine Kopie von Stipes sondern ein ausgewachsener Tiger. Vor Schreck hätte sei fast ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen. Nach einigen Sekunden, die sie wie versteinert da gestanden hatte, wollte sie schreien, doch nur ein paar gurgelnde Laute kamen aus ihrem Mund. Ihr wurde klar, daß sie schnellstmöglich hier raus musste.

Miny ging langsam rückwärts zur Tür und öffnete diese vorsichtig. Nachdem sie auf dem Gang war, lief sie diesen in einer Geschwindigkeit entlang, die sie sich im Normalfall niemals zugetraut hätte. Als sie die Ecke erreicht hatte, schaute sie über ihre Schulter. Der Tiger kam ihr nach. Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt. Wieso war sie nur so dumm gewesen, die Tür nicht hinter sich zuzuschlagen?

Erst viel später wurde dem Mädchen klar, daß der Tiger wohl nur neugierig war. Wenn er sie wirklich hätte einholen wollen, hätte er das garantiert mühelos geschafft. Aber im Moment war Miny einfach nur in Panik. Sie stürmte die Treppe hinunter und um die nächste Ecke. Dort wäre sie beinahe mit Professor Slughorn zusammengestoßen. Nur mit größter Mühe konnte sie ihm noch ausweichen. Andererseits war das Zusammentreffen gut. Der Professor musste ihr helfen!

„Professor, der Tiger! … Hilfe! … Sie müssen ihn aufhalten!", schrie sie atemlos.

Professor Slughorn sah seine Musterschülerin verständnislos an. Doch genau in diesem Moment ließ der Tiger ein erneutes Fauchen hören. Der Professor wurde blass. Während er vorsichtig um die Ecke blickte, zog er hektisch seinen Zauberstab. „Stupefy!", schrie er mit krächzender Stimme.

Nachdem sie ein paar Sekunden nichts gehört hatte, kam Miny vorsichtig näher und sah an ihrem, genau wie sie selbst zitternden Lehrer vorbei um die Ecke. Dort lag der Tiger bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Miny atmete erleichtert aus. „Können … Können sie ihn auch gleich zurückverwandeln? Bitte, Sir."

„Zurückverwandeln?" Slughorn sah das Mädchen fragend an.

„Das ist eigentlich ein Stuhl.", antwortete sie verlegen. „Eigentlich wollte ich den Stuhl nur in eine Katze verwandeln. So zum Üben. Und dann ist das da d'raus geworden." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. Das würde bestimmt mächtigen Ärger geben.

Der jung Zaubertranklehrer sah zwischen dem betäubten Tiger und seiner Schülerin hin und her. Dann hob er mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch die Verwandlung auf. Statt des Tieres stand der alte Stuhl auf dem Gang. Der Professor hob die Augenbrauen. „Und das haben sie ganz alleine gemacht?"

Miny nickte nur.

„Eine beeindruckende Arbeit, Miss. Aber trotzdem können sie nicht einfach ihr Leben und das aller anderen in der Schule riskieren. Das war ein gefährliches Raubtier!" Er blickte die immer noch zitternde Miny nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube, darum sollte sich Professor Dumbledore kümmern. Der ist zuständig für dieses Fach und noch dazu ihr Hauslehrer. Kommen sie mal mit"

Einige Minuten später saß Miny zitternd im Büro ihres Hauslehrers, während sich die beiden Professoren noch vor der Tür unterhielten. Würde sie jetzt von der Schule verwiesen werden?

Kurze Zeit später kam Dumbledore herein. Er sah sie in seiner üblichen ruhigen Art an. Dann nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich dem verängstigten Mädchen gegenüber. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er eine Tasse dampfenden Tee erscheinen. „Drink' erstmal einen Schluck. Das beruhigt die Nerven."

Erst nachdem Miny die Tasse restlos ausgetrunken hatte, ließ er sich die Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen. Als er fertig gehört hatte, stand er auf und kratzte sich am Bart. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht so ganz, ob ich mich freuen soll, daß du es endlich geschafft hast, oder ob ich wütend auf dich sein soll, weil du Hogwarts mit einem so gefährlichen Tier gefährdet hast. Nach reichlicher Über legung würde ich sagen, ich erteile dir 25 Punkte Abzug wegen Gefährdung der Schule …", er machte eine Pause, „… und gebe dir 30 Punkte für eine durchaus beachtenswerte Verwandlung."

Miny sah auf. Hatte sie das wirklich richtig verstanden? Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr unterm Strich wirklich 5 Punkte Plus gegeben? Als sie jedoch das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Lehrers sah, wurde ihr klar, daß sie tatsächlich richtig gehört hatte.

„Unter einer Bedingung." fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Du übst solche Verwandlungen in Zukunft nur noch, wenn ein Lehrer oder zumindest ein älterer Schüler in der Nähe ist." Dabei sah er sie ernst an.

Miny atmete auf. Sie hatte schon etwas Schlimmeres befürchtet. „Ja, Professor."

„Gut, dann geh' jetzt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und geh' heute zeitig schlafen. Nach dem Schreck wird dir der Schlaf gut tun."

„Ja, Sir."

Nachdem ihr Hauslehrer ihr noch einen Guten Abend gewünscht hatte, beeilte sich Miny, sein Büro zu verlassen, bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegte.

Professor Dumbledore sah seiner Schülerin nachdenklich hinterher. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm ein Buch aus dem Schubfach, in dem er hin und wieder seine persönlichen Gedanken festhielt. Er griff sich eine Feder und begann nach kurzem Nachdenken einen neuen Eintrag:

„Minerva McGonagall hat heute einen Stuhl versehentlich in einen Tiger verwandelt. Wenn sie intensiv übt, könnte sie entgegen meinen bisherigen Erwartungen doch noch das Klassenziel des 2. Jahrgangs schaffen. Ich hoffe allerdings sehr, daß sie später nie einen Beruf ergreift, in dem sie Verwandlungen durchführen muss."

4


End file.
